Secret Video Tapes
by drtopgear
Summary: What ever tape was in there doesn't belong to me." "It's ok Mulder, I just put it in the draw with all of the other tapes that aren't yours." What exactly were the tapes? Funny Fluff


**X-Files**

**Secret Video Tapes**

**Words: 1,878**

**Author's Notes: A friend of mine said to me that she would like to read a fanfic when Mulder and Scully watch a certain movie, she didn't ask me to do it but I took the job on and I came up with this. **

**It's un-beta, so sorry for mistakes and any OFC I have only just started watching TXF.**

**Hope you enjoy it Shan xoxox**

*_Dreams don't come true, that's why they are called dreams. They are full of the things we want and desire. Though sometimes it's nice to hope that dreams would come true* _

"What ever tape was in there doesn't belong too me" Mulder said as soon as he walked into the room.

"It's alright, I just put it in the draw with all of the other video's that aren't yours" Scully replied before Mulder settled down to begin discussing their most recent case.

*^*^*^*^*

Mulder walked hastily into his office with some newly discovered information on the possible werewolf sighting in Oklahoma, only to find Scully sitting at his desk watching video footage from when the first murder took place. A look of panic mixed with guilt crossed his face.

"Don't fret Mulder, I just place the video's that down belong to you back in the draw with all of the other video's that don't belong to you" Scully stated without looking up from the television screen.

"Um . . . Thanks Scully" Mulder cleared his throat, filling in the deafly silence that fell over the room, "Have you found any thing?"

"Not much but there is just this strange figure in the background" picking up the remote and rewinding it to show Mulder the mysterious figure lurking in the shadows of the old wear house. "I've looked on other security tapes from that time in the surrounding area but nothing has showed up." She paused the tape, the dark figure still visible in the back ground, "What about you? Did any of the witness reports show up with anything unusual?"

Mulder supported a huge grin of triumph, "Yes Scully I believe I have, might want to grab your coat."

"My coat, but Mulder it's the middle of summer"

"I know but trust me you'll need it where we are going" Mulder walking out the door as Scully grabs her coat off the hook and then has to run to catch up with him.

*^*^*^*^*

Scully walked into Mulder's office with a stack of files in her arms of all the missing persons from 1985-1994 aged 11. Glancing at Mulder who seems to be a bit flustered, closed the draw he was looking in and wondered over to help with the files.

"What were you looking for in the draw?" Curiosity in her voice.

"What? Oh nothing, just . . . looking." Scully only raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing more about it.

*^*^*^*^*

Watching the screen with full attention, knowing every move and noise off by heart, one Detective Fox Mulder was too engrossed in the television set to notice the door quietly open and a short thin-framed woman slip through. Watching him with the same amount of interest that he was paying the T.V. set.

To the on looker it appeared that Mulder was mouthing every word, perfectly in time. They could do nothing more then to shake their head.

"Mulder" Scully called out startling Mulder resulting in him falling off his chair, whilst grabbing onto his desk to try and stay up right.

"Scully, . . . I didn't hear you come in . . . ah . . . any luck on the case?" Mulder looked like a deer caught in head lights, and sounded like he did the time when his mum tried to give him 'the birds and the bee's' convocation when he was 15, right after he got his first girlfriend.

"No, not yet." Scully replied slowing, walking step by step over to the desk staring at the screen with the still playing movie, unable to look away. Mulder following her line of view, started to look franticly for the remote to stop the video, knocking off papers and pens onto the floor in the process with a loud, echoing clatter.

After locating the remote and turning off the T.V. then ejecting the video, Mulder started his new search for the cover whilst Scully bent down to pick up the important paper work yet to be filled out.

"Damn it, where is it?" Mulder cursed followed by more mumbled curses under his breath.

"Looking for this Mulder?' Scully asked as she straightened up placing the papers on the desk and holding up the cover.

Looking up from out under the desk Mulder went wild eyed and paled slightly. "Yep that would be it, thanks Scully" Mulder stood up and made a grab for it but only for it to be moved just out of his grasp. Rounding the desk and stood behind Scully as she slowly paced around the office looking at the cover.

"Scully, can I please have the cover back?

"Why Mulder?"

" . . . So that . . . I can put the video away?" Mulder replied though not quiet meeting Scully's eye.

"Mulder I think that you may have a problem. How many times have I court you watching it? How many times have you watched it when I haven't court you?"

Mulder looked down at the floor, guiltily.

"I know Scully, I'm sorry . . . but can I just have the cover back?"

"Will you stop watching it?" Scully asked in a stern tone of voice that would make the strongest of men crack.

"I don't know if I can promise that."

"Mulder you have a draw full of video's, I don't think I even want to know what some of them are"

"Scully, please?" Mulder sounded broken up and guilty still not looking his partner in the eye. After a long hard stare, the video case swapped hands and the video was placed back in the case then put back into its spot in the draw.

*^*^*^*^*

_Scully walked into Mulder's office wearing a long trench coat, it was starting to get colder now so now one would make comment over it. She was also carrying a large black bag._

"_Scully are you ok? Is there something wrong?" Mulder asked as soon as he was able to see her pale face clearly._

"_No, why would there be?" Scully snapped as she advanced into the office and looked around to make sure they were alone before walking back to the door and locking it._

"_Well for starters, you just locked the door and you look like you have something on your mind." Mulder stated calmly._

_Scully walked over to the desk and place the black bag down and pulled out a black cassette player, placing a cassette in. Both detectives were leaning over the desk, their face so close to each together they were nearly shearing the same breath. Pressing play, Scully turned around and walk forward a few paces. _

_Only the crackling from the cassette player and heavy breathing filled the room until music started to be blasted out of the speakers as Scully slowly slid her coat from her shoulders. Mulder sat back in his chair watching in shock but with a wide smile on his face._

"MULDER!! WAKE UP, MULDER!!" Scully shook her partners shoulder from the drivers seat, taking a quick glace to see if he had stirred. "MULDER" She said a bit louder, he woke with a start.

"Scully? Where are we?" He asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he straightened up.

"We are about two hours from the station. Are you all right? You were saying my name in your sleep?"

"Really? I must have been dreaming." Mulder looked out the window, silence filled the car for a few moment before Mulder spoke again. "Scully, I have something to tell you."

"What Mulder?" Panic raising in her voice.

"I chuck out the video's before we left town, they should be in the tip by now.

"Oh Mulder, that's good. Your on the right track you know. It was the best thing to do, it wasn't healthy." Scully couldn't help but smile at Mulder and giving him a resurging squeeze on the shoulder.

*_Dreams never come true*_

*^*^*^*^*

3 Months Later

Mulder walked gloomily into his office, surprised to see Scully sitting in his chair, waiting for him.

"Scully, I'm sorry but I'm not up to one of these talks. I just want to forget it, at least for tonight." The older man sounded worn out and slightly depressed if anything.

"I know, I wanted to help you forget." She gave him a small smile, offering comfort.

"How Scully? Unless you have a bottle of Jack in your black bag or a flask of scotch in your coat pocket, how can you help?" Mulder nearly shouted at her, all the grief from that day buried just under the surface.

Scully reached behind her and pulled out a freshly opened bottle of Jack Daniels and held it out for him to take. They passed the bottle back and forth each taking a large swig for about twenty minutes. In that time Mulder had gotten to his seat and Scully had taken refuge in the visitor's chair.

The comfortable silence was interrupted when Scully got up and walked over to the door, looking out then locking it and taking her previous position in the chair opposite Mulder whom was staring at her oddly.

A few more minutes passed, then Scully stood up again and took Mulder's hands in her own and lead him around the desk to be standing in front of it.

"Scully what are you doing?"

"Do you trust me Mulder?" Scully asked seriously.

"With my life . . . "

"Then just trust me on this." Smiling at Mulder again Scully bent down and pulled out a black cassette player and inserted a tape then pressed play. The soft crackling filled the room, then music started to play. Mulder stared at Scully, as she took off her slightly longer coat then normal as Mulder just noticed.

Scully stood next to Mulder in what appeared to be a copy of the costume, with her hands on her waist waiting for Mulder to do the same. Taking up the stance, they waited patiently for the timing to come. As they waited they stared at each other, grinning. Then . . .

"_It's just a jump to the left"_

The two slightly drunk detectives jumped to the left.

"A_nd a step too the right"_

The pair then stepping out widely to the right.

"_Put your hands on your hips"_

The couple moved closer together so that they could grasp each other's hand and then place the entwined hands on their hips.

"_And bend your knee's in tight"_

The both pulled their knees in together, grinning at each other waiting for what comes next . . .

"_It's the pelvic thrust"_

And that point they burst into a fit of giggles and laugher, they lost their balance and fell to the floor still grinning at each other.

"Out of all of the video's that didn't belong to you in that draw, I'm glad you got hooked on Rocky Horror" Scully said out of breath.

"Me too, I think I proffer this to the movie though" Mulder panted out of breath.

The couple leaned up against the desk, shoulder-to-shoulder, rest their heads together and their hands still entwined

_*Sometime dreams do come true but not how you expect them*_

_The End_

Author's Notes:

I really wanted to put Mulder in here, in the full costume, standing on his desk drunk singing 'I'm Just a Sweet Transvestite' but I didn't know how to fit it in. As I said at the start I wrote this for a friend and she was only thinking about it because we are going to go see the stage show . . . again next Sunday.

Please Review?


End file.
